Julia's gift
by HanaMi03
Summary: Born with a gift in the ordinary world. Julia always finds herself talking to her guardian's more then actual people. That has always helped protected her. Whats happens when one day everything changes. Oc x Luffy
1. Chapter One: Request From a Stranger

**PumpkinDreamer: I have had this story for awhile and just thought, I would finally put it online  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Request from a stranger

* * *

There was a bit of distance between me and the other people in my class. I mean they were always talking to each other about what they would be doing in the future. The other girls they were always saying how much they wanted to fall in love with the most handsome guy in school.

I was labelled the weird girl for having such strange abilities. It was never my fault for being different. When I look at people in my class. They were all different with hairs and eyes. The skin tones were shade different from each other.

I was stuck with books because it was the only thing. I have known growing up. These books soon turned into Manga-books. When I reached high school. I was the sort of girl to always be alone in the corner to read also those voices. They didn't become voice anymore.

I could feel them through my energy. My heart lets me know that they are always around me. I don't mind being watched over and protected always brought me security within myself. The truth is being alone really sucked. I had no body to talk with me. I always find myself too shy speak outwardly to people.

My peers when they did approach me. I would push them away unintentionally. The rumors about me being a witched spread like wildfire. That was okay. I was fine with just feeling these guardians. They once told me they were angels. That they were god messengers. I never really believed them but over time. I genuinely decided to believe in them. They have helped countless time.

An eighteen-year old like me doesn't belong to this world. I continue to live a normal life. My only sanctuary is reading manga and watching anime. Today was one of those normal days, I looked at my brown hair and my brown eyes.

' _Am I so plain..?_ ' I wondered to myself. I never really compared myself to girls that often. I was just comfortable with my body and looks. I guess today. I would try and ask Raphael if I would meet the one today. I don't like spoilers.

' _Julia today is your day..'_ I hummed to myself. The angels that usually around me. They're energy was faint today. I never sent out any prayers to them or been asking from their help. I could probably ask Zadkiel if he would help my make a friend today.

I shook my head. I had already decided to make friend with my own strength. I wasn't looking forward to school. I was dressed in a simple shirt with a black skirt. I was wearing stocking with flat shoes.

' ** _Don't go to school, stop we're you stand_** '

' _Archangel Michael…?_ ' I questioned in my mind. I stopped in my tracks. I had only been a few inches from my school. When there was an explosion.

"Ah!" I yelped falling on my butt. I rubbed my behind painfully having to have been startled from the loud explosion. I could feel the dominate energy that Michael was around me.

' _ **Close your eyes, don't look at the debris or the damage, for it will wound you deeply..**_ '

I sort of understood why he wouldn't want me to see the state of my school. I was actually kind of surprised having to have felt him around me in an instant. I got up from my ground. I dusted the dirt off my clothes. I closed my eyes turned in the opposite direction. I didn't look back once. I did feel the pain in my heart hearing the cops pass by me. I had hope that not to many people were hurt.

I was at home safe. I was saved by one of the arch angels. That draws the question.  
Why would the school suddenly explode like that?  
Was there somebody involve?  
How many people died?  
How many people were injured?

What would happen to my education. I wasn't that worried. I could ask them or something. I didn't want to they were all busy taken care of other people other then me. Its good enough for me. That I could just hear through the energy they send my way.

' _I don't even know how I decipher words from their energy its just happens_ ' I thought to myself. I tossed my bag on the table. I went to lay on my couch. I stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. Where I saw so many things through my mind's eye.

This house was only big enough for me. My parent's they let me live here when they moved over seas. They've been handling the rent money. I know that at some point. I will need to go and get job and start paying my own way.

' _I'm too comfortable_ ' I thought to myself. That was a bad thing. I don't have any friends. I don't have any homework. My school was almost destroyed. I could use my gifts as way to help people. Why not be selfless for once and do the right thing.

' _They are always telling me, that there is always some kind of reward in doing something good for somebody else.._ ' I hummed to myself. I didn't want to do anything. I was a little lazy. I rolled off the couch on the floor. I hit my head on the floor. I felt Raphael's healing energy on me.

' _Raph, I would feel bad to refuse your help since, I always give you permission to intervene but it was only small scratch_ ' I informed him. I couldn't complain too much. These angels are always giving off a loving warmth feeling. He was calming to me. I just wanted to complain to him a little though, I know he wouldn't mind since were friends after all.

The guy is even sending me playful energy. I laughed closing my eyes. When in my mind. I saw nothing but fire and death. There were piles of corpses. I opened my brown orbs blinking.

"Forgive me for barging in your house.." I stared at the boy who was looking down at me.

' ** _Stay, don't panic, you are safe_** ' I was told through my mind. I stared at the boy who appeared to human.  
"Uh, okay..?" I questioned observing this boy. Who had brown hair and golden eyes. He looked human but the energy just felt so weird.

"I have come here, to tell you, that there has been a little mix up, in your world and another world, I had accidentally sent a character from a fictional world to your world please, if you may find this boy and keep him from causing trouble, I will find away to bring him back" He told me.

' _A request from a strange boy who just came into my house and asking help from me? Normally, I should be asking a lot more questions.._ ' I thought to myself. I tried to get read on the other angels.

' _Michael isn't really being super protective or anything.._ ' I thought to myself. I have feeling these angels of mine knew what was going on.

"Alright, I'll help you.." I said as he smiled.  
"Thank you, Julia" When I blinked he was gone. I was left standing there.

' _Michael if your there, do you have any idea who that may have been?_ ' I asked.  
' ** _Celestial being.._** ' He told me. That strange boy was somebody from the spirit world or something.  
' _Well better get to hunting for a fictional character_ ' I thought to myself. I walked back to my room. I took of my clothes.

' _A fictional world?_ ' I frowned to myself. I thought of many books that have printed out and stories many people create. That would be kind of hard wouldn't it? Unless it a character. That I probably know or have read about.

' _If that character is here, then they are very much real aren't they..?_ ' I questioned myself putting white v-neck T-shirt on. I put on some comfortable blank pants. I grabbed my black sweater. I went out the door.

I never thought to ask the angel to help. I don't want to be dependent on them all the time. I know they would be willing to help. I bet they would love to help. I wanted to do things on my own most of the time. I have faith in angels. I had to have some faith in myself.

I walked down the street. I walked around the block. I went further down to where there was a restaurant.  
"PAY FOR THE FOOD! " A loud shot could be heard. I jumped a bit from the loud sound.

' ** _Move two steps back cover your head_** '

A warning. I stepped back twice. There was sound of glass shattering. I cover my head with my arms for a second. When I looked there was glass all over the ground. My brown orbs stared at the glass before turning to the person who landed on the ground.

The energy of this person was strong. I could feel it there something odd about the way the person felt to me. I looked to satisfy my curiosity. A black shirt and a straw hat. This couldn't of been possible. That strange boy did say he accidentally brought a fictional character in this world. I was to stunned to speak.

The boy in front of me. He was one of the main characters. I have always admired. I stood there like a gapping fish. When he turned around. Those brown orbs of his met mine.

"I'm calling the police!" The person shouted. My body move forward before my mind had enough time to catch up. I grabbed his arm. I pulled him with me running down the street as fast as possible.

' _am I a criminal now..?_ ' I asked myself.  
' ** _No, you've don't nothing wrong.._** '

I heard one of the voice speak. I didn't have time to distinguish whose voice it was or anything. My legs moved on their own. I could of maybe handled the situation differently. I was to shocked to think rationally. I mean wouldn't you? When somebody you admired reading about just appeared before my very eyes.

I had ran all the way to park with him. I started panting a little from running for so long. I released his wrist.  
"You really save me there thanks!" He sounded so cheerful to me. Why wouldn't he? Its part of his character. I shook my head. That's just how he was born.

"No problem" I finally caught my breathe. I detected that he was going to run off again.  
"Wait!" I grabbed his collar. I pulled him down with me since at the moment. I decided to trip over air. I landed on the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" He shouted at me.  
"I'm sorry!" I shouted at him. I was still holding on to his red shirt.  
"Will you let go, I won't go anywhere" He told me. I released my hold on his collar. I thought of how to explain things to him.

"My name is Julia Stars, what is your name?" I asked.  
"Monkey D. Luffy" He introduced himself. I stared at the scar on his chest. I felt many different things for him at once in that moment.  
"One day, I'm going to be pirate king" He grinned at me. I actually believed his words hearing it real life is kind of different.

"Okay, uhm, what are you doing here Luffy?" I asked him. I wasn't like trying to deceive him or anything.

"I don't know, I'm looking for my crew and Traf.." He answered.

' _Trafalgar D. Water Law, a man that, I always find sexy but Luffy has his sexy moments to_ ' I shook my head.  
"erm, will you let me help you? I mean, I was told to find you, since you were accidentally sent here by someone, if you come with me for a while, you'll be able to return" I told him.  
"Okay" Luffy didn't have any hesitation in his voice.

"Come on, then, I will show you to my house" I smiled. I feared that bringing Luffy to my house would mean all the food in my house was going to be gone. I had hope that strange boy would come home soon to take him back to his home world.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: woo! first chapter, hope you enjoyed, R &R**


	2. Chapter Two: Time With Luffy

**PumpkinDreamer: I did it~! Woo! Second chapter up!  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own and One Piece characters just my Oc! okay! okay enjoy~ su!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Time with Luffy

* * *

Lufffy was at my house. A fictional character. I admired from reading manga. It's one of those times. Where I was glad that. I wasn't an rabid fangirl.  
He was currently eating food. I had kindly made for him because he told me he was a was devouring everything on the plate.  
I only watched in astonishment.  
I had knowledge of him from reading Manga. I didn't want to probe and tell him things about his world being fictional. Luffy is the type of character who didn't like spoilers.

"I hope, I can return to my crew soon" He rambled stuffing his face. I could see that he wasn't interested in looking around my house.  
"..I hope so too.." I said as he devoured the last of bit of food. He placed the fork down.

"When can, I return?" He asked me.  
"I'm not sure, but if you just wait here, you will be able to return soon.." I assured him. He nodded his head.

"This world is strange, there is barely any ocean" He explained.  
"Wait you already knew that, your from a different world..?" I questioned.  
"I've been here for ten days" He told me.

' _Ten days!? With out getting into trouble with the Law..? amazing.._ ' I thought to myself.  
"I mean it when I say, I need to get back to my crew and Traf" He lay on the ground.  
"Delicious, not a good as Sanji, but Its better then the food, I have been eating" Luffy admitted.  
"I'm glad you like it" I told him.

"..Are you a fan of mine?" He asked sitting up from the ground.  
I stared at him.  
" I am." I admitted. He frowned going into thought.

"You're not as crazy as the last girl who helped me." Luffy admitted.  
"huh?" I stared at him. He stared back at me.  
"Yosh! I'll stay and trust in you until, I'm able to get back to my world" Luffy bounced over landing on a couch.

' _I feel kind of happy hearing those words from him.._ ' I thought to myself. I could feel the energy of angels that were now dominant. I kind of did my own thing after ward. I did check on Luffy who was sleeping on the couch.

' _I wonder who, helped him before me..?_ ' I looked at Luffy's sleeping face. I noticed him shivering. I placed a blanket over him then went into my bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning. I was woken up by Luffy who was poking me in the cheek.

"Julia, when will I return?" He asked looking impatient.

"I can't give you an answer Luffy" I said feeling regret.  
"I'm hungry" He whined. I didn't pay much attention to his childish nature. I got up anyway walking to the kitchen. I yawned making breakfast. I made more then enough food for him.

I was quietly eating with him. My mind wondered not really paying any attention to him. I finished eating. I did the dishes. When he finished eating. I took those plates and cleaned them.

I could feel the loving warmth of the angels. I let Luffy do whatever he wanted. I should probably make sure he doesn't destroy the house but it was quiet so I read a book. I got lost reading my book. I finished it within an hour.

The moment I put the book down. Luffy was there smiling at me.  
"Lets do something fun!" He smiled at me.  
"Like?" I questioned. The sudden protective energy of Archangel Michaels made me a bit wary. When Luffy picked me up.

"Wah! What are you doing?!" I freaked out putting my arms around him.  
"Shishishi, were going on an adventure!" Luffy stated. He rushed out of my house carrying me. I didn't even have time to change my clothes. I was amazed that he was able to use his devil fruit powers in my world. That kind of thing should have been impossible in my world.

He went jumping from roof to roof. I held on to him for dear life. I didn't scream so much even when I wanted to scream. I just watched as he jumped in the tree's and on the roof tops. When he stopped at the forest.

"Isn't the place neat?" Luffy questioned. I looked around the forest.  
"I guess?" I questioned. There were many plants around. They were giving me a calming effect. I walked to a patch of flowers. That was giving me warm and gentle energy.

"I made a tree house." He pointed to the house. I looked at it feel amazed.  
"Wow, you've been here a lot." I said looking up at the tree.

"I'm come here often to escape, the last girl who helped me, she was nice but a little crazy.." Luffy shook his head.  
"I didn't dislike her" He explained.  
"oh? What was her name?" I asked him.

"Amanda Whitesmith.." Luffy answered.  
' _Amanda? Wait that's the name of one of the popular girls in my school_ ' I thought to myself.  
' _how nice, she got to meet, Luffy before me_ ' I was bit envious of her. She got to meet such a great guy. She had everything. That was fine. I was content with my life.

"..She was sent to the hospital in critical condition, I heard from a small box she called a T.V in her room, with no chance of survival" Luffy looked so sad for her. She was probably his only friend in this strange world. She filled a void in his heart after he discovered he was alone in this world.

I touched his shoulder in comfort.  
"I'm sorry about your friend, I kind of new her since she goes to my school but only by her name" I told him.  
"I hope she doesn't die." Luffy muttered quietly when he reached up pulling himself up on to the tree house. My hear ache for Amanda. I looked at the ground.

' _There is no harm in for praying for someone right? I only hope she will accept it.._ ' I thought to myself. I put my hands together. I focused my mind.

' _Dear Archangel Raphael please attend to Amanda Whitesmith, please watch over her and help her recover from such a critical state, Please guide me, on how to help her on behalf_ ' I thought to myself. I felt his energy surround me.

' ** _It will be done, Julia.._** '

Raphael's small voice reached my ears.  
' _Thank you, Archangel Raphael_ ' I smiled feeling his loving energy. When I was grabbed by the wrist. I pulled forward crashing into Luffy.

"Shishishi! That was fun" He grinned.  
"warn me next time, you do that, it was painful.." I groaned having to land on top of Luffy in a painful matter.  
"What were you doing?" Luffy asked me.  
"uhm, I was praying for Amanda's swift recovery in the hospital" I answered him.

"Oh" Luffy looked sad again. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"its okay, Luffy, she will survive and you can be reunited with her, I promise you, she will live.." I held him tightly. He didn't move from his spot. He just let me hug him.

' _I'm hugging Luffy for real, I never thought, this day would ever happen_ ' I thought to myself. He really cared for Amanda. I was a bit envious of Amanda. I got rid of those feelings. I just need to think of what, I could do for Luffy.

I stayed like that liking the warmth he provided. He never pushed me away from him. I thought that maybe he needed this kind of comfort from me.

"…Do you know about me as much as she does..?" He asked me.  
"Yes" I answered.  
"My crew..?" Luffy questioned.

"I know of your crew as well and they all are strong" I said to him. I was still hugging him. I wanted to continue to hug him.  
"I see" He put his arms around me.  
"mm, you smell nice, like strawberries." He quietly told him.

' _Surprising, that he likes my scent_ ' I thought smiling at least. He didn't seem so sad anymore. In fact he was perfectly content. I ended up staying at the tree house he build himself for the night. In the morning. He brought me back home.

* * *

I spent a lot of time with Luffy this past week. I took him shopping one day. That was an inexperience since we almost got into trouble. I was just glad to have some divine help that helped me get out of those situations.

I put him some disguises that he laughed about finding it amusing. The good pirate captain was having the time of his life. I felt glad for that since he wasn't sad or anything. He was anxious to get back to his crew. I had to keep him close. That strange boy would be able to take him back home to his nakama.

I did as much as I can to keep him from feeling lonely and fed him. He had a nice place to sleep.  
' _Luffy, my first human friend ever_ ' I thought amused staring at the photo. That was of me and Luffy. He was making silly faces with me.

"Hungry" Luffy whined. I pointed to the food already made for him.  
"You can eat , food is already ready" I waved my hand. He hugged me. That came out of no where.  
"what is it..?" I questioned.

"You still smell so nice, I like your scent" He told me. I grinned.  
"I'm glad, I'm not smelly" I admitted making him another plate. He took it sitting at the table. I wondered what he was thinking about sitting at the table here with me.

' _Come to think of it, I've gotten so use to Luffy being around what will happen when he leaves..?_ ' I questioned myself.  
' _I'll be lonely again.._ ' I went to my room. I changed into some causal clothing and went another day with spending my time with Luffy. That I had gotten so use by now. The days seems to be going by faster.

* * *

A month went by with me thinking of all the wonderful things. I did with the one man. I had admired. This was only a dream. I knew it wasn't. Luffy couldn't stay here. He misses his crew. He needed to get back to his life. There were so many things he still needed to do, I don't know how to get him back home.

I was in a kind of deep thought. Luffy was walking around with me. He's been strangely quiet for the passed few days. That kind of worried me. I wasn't talking much either. School was going to go back in soon. I was probably going to go back.

That's when it happened. I saw a girl with light brown hair. She had to bright blue eyes.  
"Luffy!" She shouted his name. My eyes widen in recognition. That was the girl who was helping her before Amanda. Luffy looked shocked at her.

"Amanda? Your alive" He looked relief. He looked back at me. I smiled at him. I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I was still so happy to see him reunited with her.  
"Where have you been? I feared that you had gone back to your world already." She admitted. She held him tightly.

Luffy eyes landed on me.  
"come on, lets go to my house, I will bring you to my school tomorrow." She pulled him away. I watched him go waving my hand at him.

When he was out of sight. I walked back home. When I got there. The place it felt emptier then usual. The odd part was seeing the strange boy again. He was sitting on my couch.

"Luffy is with a girl name, Amanda, I'm sorry, to have failed you" I apologized. He shook his head.  
"you did well thank you, I can properly take him home tomorrow" He told me.  
"Great" I smiled. I didn't feel so great in truth.

I was going to go back to those ordinary days. That's how things should be. I will miss not being constantly hugged by Luffy. I will miss the meals. I will miss his laugh. I will miss him dearly. These tears they were proof of how much. I want to be around him some more. That's okay, I had to let him go tomorrow even it's painful for me.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: so glad to be finally posting this, R &R**


	3. Chapter Three: Different World

**PumpkinDreamer: Here goes another Chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Different World

* * *

I prepared for this day. I might be able to see him one last time. He was going to be at the school with Amanda. I was wearing a normal white dress. That looked kind of cute on me. I smiled seeing myself in the mirror. I might be able to talk to other people due to the good pirate king nature.

I was so ready for the day. When there was ring on my phone. I skipped over picking up.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Is this Julia stars? Daughter of Karla Stars and Steven Stars?" The woman asked.  
"Yes? Who speaking..?" A bad feeling crept on to me.

"I'm calling from the hospital in England, I'm sorry to inform you, but they both passed away last night due to a car accident.." She informed. My eyes widen at the information from shock.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, good bye.." The line went dead. My mind went black.  
I could feel the pain.  
The tears weren't coming yet as it became hard for me to breathe. I couldn't feel the angels around me. I wondered why they never warned me. I couldn't blame them since, I tend to block them out when it came Luffy. That wasn't there fault.

I could feel their energy. I just didn't allow them in as much as they probably wanted to stay connected to me. I walked quietly to school. When I arrived. I came face to face with Luffy. Who was wearing his usual clothes with the straw hat. Amanda had already gone into the school. I stood there staring at him.

He smiled. That instant the tears began to pour. I ran over to him. I jumped into his arms.  
"Luffy!" I cried out his name. I didn't dare look at him and only buried myself into his shoulders crying.

"o-oi, Julia, what's going on? Why are you crying..?" He asked me. I gripped his shirt. I let my tears fall.  
"please, Luffy, just let me cry, I swear, I'll tell you afterwards, just let me.." I sniffed and cried.

He put his arms around me. He held me in his arms.  
"Luffy..?" I think that was Amanda's voice. I didn't dare look at her since. I was still in pain. I clung to Luffy.

"I arrived to send you home" The voice of the strange boy reached my ears.  
"What?! No way! I won't let you take him back!" Amanda shouted. I didn't say anything or move. It was only right for him to go back home. I will be lonely. I tried to gather my courage.

When I was about to pull away. Luffy's hold on me got tighter. I wasn't sure what was happening. I could feel that we were falling. I did the only smart thing that came to mind. I held on to Luffy even more tightly. I only hoped that the two of us would land safely.

' _Archangel Michael! Please protect us!_ ' I screamed out in my mind. I felt his energy. That wasn't the only thing I had felt my energy had disappeared. I was still holding on to Luffy for dear life. I think we were floating for a brief moment.

I didn't know what happened after the world went dark around me. I had memories of my parents how they would smile at me. My dad use to always spoil me. My mom would scold him for spoiling me when, I was younger. They were good parents and loved me despite my gift.

These were fond memories. The news of there death came back to my mind. I woke up staring up at a ceiling.

' _What in the world happened..?_ ' The ceiling it was wooden.

"Ah! Your awake!" My head turned only to see a human reindeer with a hat. I blinked a few times staring at the hat. A human reindeer with a hat that had brown fur and cute beady eyes.

"Chopper?" I asked so unsure of myself.  
"USHAA! You know!?My name Oh wait, Luffy, told us that you had knowledge of us" Chopper explained. I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep. When I shot up again. I actually looked at Chopper again. I was now wide awake staring at him. I looked to the side.

"Trafalgar D. Law.." I was in so much shock. I said his name. I looked at the white spotted hat. The black coat. The long weapon he was carrying on his shoulders. I twitched.  
"N-n-no way.." I looked at the blanket. I shoved the blanket covers off of me. I ran out the room.

"Wait!" I heard Chopper yell after me. I had to confirm from myself. I booked it down the hall and ran out of the to the deck. I stepped out feeling the wind on my body. I saw the flag that was blowing in the air. The orange main at the end of the ship. The grass on the ship and the water. I turned to see the entire crew of the straw hat pirates.

"I'M ON THE THOUSAND SUNNY!?" I was in even more shock.  
"Julia! Your awake!" Luffy laughed.  
"L-Luffy, w-what happened..?" I tried to ask him.  
"..The ground opened up beneath me, the two of us fell all the way down on to my ship!" Luffy grinned. I stared at him for a good minute or two.

I did the one thing a sensible person like me did in this kind of situation. I fainted.  
"Julia!" Luffy's voice reached me before everything went dark again.

* * *

Two hours later. I woke up to something poking me in the cheek. I grabbed on the finger.

"Luffy! Will you stop that" I said glaring at him. He grinned at me.  
"Your awake!" Luffy had bright smile on his face. He was back to his full captain self. I remembered the knowledge of me being on the thousand sunny with him. I could tell that there were several other people in the room feeling they're presence.

"Shishishi, everyone was curious about you, so I told them everything that happened in your world, the interesting part is that its only been a day here since, I've been missing" Luffy explained. I stared at him for a good minute.

"oh my gawd! I'm in a world of piracy now.." I lay on the bed. He stared at me.  
"True, your world is boring and too peaceful.." Luffy nodded his head.  
"That's not the point! Luffy! Do you understand the severity of me being in your world is? its the same as when you were in my world! A balance has been disrupted when things are disrupted bad things happen!" I cried out to him shaking him.

"I never asked to be apart of this world and if something bad happens.,.." I felt tears forming. I wanted to cry all over again. I was almost there if it wasn't for Luffy putting his hand on my cheek. He put his forehead against mine.

"Julia" His voice was calming. I froze from the close contact.  
"Its okay" He took hold of my hands. I couldn't think anymore. My mind was racing. I knew there were other people in the room.

"w-w-w-what are you doing!?" I pulled and pushed him away from me. I felt incredible warm in the face. My poor heart couldn't handle this situation.  
"What was that for?!" Luffy shouted. I grabbed the pillow.

"BAKA LUFFY!" I hit him hard with the pillow. I didn't expect him to go flying in the wall hard. That left a hole.  
"e-eh..?" I stared at the pillow in confusion. I panicked.  
"oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you okay!" I cried. He took himself out the wall he looked at me. I looked back at him.

I looked at the blankets fiddling with it feeling nervous.  
"Shishishi, that was a good hit!" He broke out into a smile. I said nothing more fiddling with the bed sheets.  
"Are you calm now?" He asked me. I glanced at him quietly unsure of what to do with myself. I mean a lot has happened. I wasn't sure how to come to terms with everything.

"..I don't know, There is a lot I half to taken in and.." I thought of my parents death. My heart was still in pain.  
"I was going to introduce you to my crew here" Luffy stated. I looked to see Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Brook and Usopp.  
"And Traf" He pointed to the captain of the heart pirates. He frowned

"I changed my mind" He grabbed hold of my hand. That startled me.  
"We're going on an adventure!" Luffy shouted.  
"W-what?" I resisted a little when he pulled.

"Come with me" He looked directly in my eye's. I was going to refuse him. I wanted to say no to him. The look in his eyes. I looked at the ground.  
"Okay.." I didn't know which way to turn anymore. I was alone in my world even my parents weren't around. I was pulled straight out of the bed. I stumbled out of the bed tripping. He caught me. I glared at him.

"trying to kill me?" I glared at him. He put his hat on me.  
"No looking till, I say so!" Luffy said pushing down the hat.  
"What are you doing? I thought we were going on an adventure" I stated feeling a little annoyed. I crossed my arms. When he picked me up.

"Ah! Luffy!" I cried out latching on to him.  
"I can walk myself! And how many times do I have tell you to warn me! When you do this!" I shouted at him angerly the hat about to come off.  
"No peeking" He told me. I pulled his hat down over my eyes.

"Why!?" I shouted at him.  
"Julia, do you trust me?" Luffy asked me.

"What?" I questioned trying to get over the fact that. He was carrying me in front of his crew.  
"Do you trust me?" He repeated.  
"Yes" I answered thinking how odd it was for to ask that question. I think Luffy's mood increased significantly.

"Then hold my hat over eyes and don't remove it till I say so!" He ordered me in such a cheerful way. He rushed off out of the room. I could feel the wind against my skin. I had dark thoughts in my mind. I still felt sad. I focused on just holding his hat in place. I didn't know where he was going though I wasn't bothered by that feeling his warm energy.

I was brought back to the times. Where the two of us spent so much time together.  
"Zoro! Catch!" Luffy shouted. I felt myself being tossed in the air.

"Luffy! You idiot!" I heard Zoro shouting. I was falling to the ground. I didn't scream knowing that the swordsmen was going to catch me. He did in his arms. The kind of thrill of it got my heart beating.

"Luffy! Your suppose to handle girls with delicacy!" I think that was Sanji's voice. I'm only taken a guess.  
"Zoro! Toss her! To Sanji!" He ordered. I was seriously questioning what he was doing. I didn't say anything as Zoro tossed me.

"Gah! Marimo! You bastard!" He shouted. I felt Sanji's arms holding me. The energy he was given to me. It felt gentle and warm.

"Sanji! Throw her to Brook!" Luffy shouted.  
"What?!" Sanji shouted out to Luffy. I was pre-occupied in my thoughts as I was tossed around by Luffy's crew. I don't think his own crew understood what was going on through their captains head.

I felt Law's arms. I had somehow ended up with heart pirates captain.  
"Luffy-ya.." Law's voice was deep. I was still holding on to his hat. I felt something strange. I let go of Luffy's hat with one of my hands. I touched his shoulder.

"L-Law.." I quietly whispered in his ears. I felt very shaky but the feelings were clear. The energy I had picked up they weren't something to be ignored. I had very bad feeling.

"Sniper! duck your head in ten seconds" I told him. I don't know if he was going to believe me. He moved his head in exactly ten seconds. I felt the breeze of a bullet. There was a stun silence.

' _I can feel Archangel Michaels energy, he is warning me_ ' I thought to myself. I steady my heart. I had Luffy's hat over my eyes. My sight was blocked.

"…Four ships in the horizon all are pirate ships, they all have snipers" I announced.  
"forty-eight people in one ship, twelve people in another, twenty people in the third" I took a breath of air.

"Five in the last one, energy in the last is more dominate the other, I presume it's the captain, meaning, this person has one huge fleet of pirates" I explained.  
"They all are headed this way to attack.." I said gripping on to Law's jacket. I tried to feel more of Archangel Michaels energy. That was becoming more vibrant.

"y-you must be joking right? Four ships that belong to one pirate captain..?" Usopps voice could be heard. I was quiet listening.

"Canon Fire! Nami! You have to move the ship!" I shouted that made everyone alarm. The strong high concentrated energy. It was about ready to burst. I couldn't see what has happening. I could feel it within myself. I didn't mean to grip on to Law so tightly. I was getting a little tired my head felt a little dizzy.

I heard Nami's commanding voice. I felt something tear through the waves. That high concentrated energy just barely missed the ship.

"AAAHH! WE WHERE ALMOST HIT!" Usopp shouted as there was rupture of an explosion. I panted a little trying to focus. I was little glad not being able to see at this current moment.  
"What do we do!? If there really are ships going to attack us!" Usopp panic.

"We should fight them" Luffy stated.  
"No! Luffy! Don't! I have really bad feeling about this! we should take the wind! And escape, there will be another time to fight, but this isn't the time" I couldn't see him.  
"Luffy, please." My voice was desperate.

I was still in Laws arms. When I felt Luffy's presence that was clashing with Laws energy.  
"Okay, you can look.." He took the hat off of my head. I looked up at him.

"Luffy.." I pleaded. He stared at my expression.

"You said you trusted me." Luffy put his hat on his head.  
"You showed me how much you not only trust me but in my crew, I'll do the same.." He told me.

"Nami! Get us out of here!" Luffy ordered.  
"Right" Nami began to order the rest of the crew. When the strong wind came. It blew the ship so fast away from the area.

It went on for about two minutes when the wind stopped. The ship was going at normal pace. I took a deep breathe. When I realized that, I was still holding on to Law. When everything calmed down. The warning bells were gone. I didn't feel Archangels Michaels energy. It went back into the rhythm of the other Archangels.

"I'm sorry.." I apologized feeling a tiny bit shy.  
"Julia, why are you being so clingy to Law!" He frowned at me.  
"e-eh?" I looked at Law then I looked back at Luffy.

"Why does it bother you so much..?" I asked.  
"it doesn't" He turned his back on me.  
"it doesn't..?" I questioned. He turned his head towards me.  
"That's right!" He walked away from me.  
I was finally standing on my own two feet.

"…hm, I can't help but feel that maybe you were jealous of Law.." I stated looking in thought. Luffy was instantly right in front of me.  
"Me jealous of Traf!? Why would I be!?" He yelled at me.  
"I don't know, why would you be? Luffy..?" I asked him.

He went silent. I waited for him to answer me.  
' _The possibility.._ ' I thought to myself. He actually went into thought at little bit not understanding why he was so frustrated. I watched his expressions change. When he stopped thinking he looked at me. I looked back at him. A minute after our eyes met. I felt a warmer feeling inside of me. The kind that can't be explained.

He turned his back on me.  
"forget about it, I'm hungry" He grumbled childishly.  
' _What kind of expression are you making Luffy..?_ ' I found myself asking that question. I grabbed his hand. He instinctively looked back at me. I felt nervous from his expression.

"uhm, I-I'm sorry" I apologized by reflex. I put my hands up defensively.  
"..There is nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong" He huffed turning on his heels.  
"your right, Luffy.." I looked at the ground. I knew he was walking away from me. The distance was getting longer. I was reminded of the time. When he was sitting across the table. The time, I was all alone.

He took away all my loneliness. When I thought he free'd me. I was shoved back into the darkness by the death of my parents. My feelings were a little out of control. The world around me suddenly didn't make any sense. The wind blew my hair. I was left to look up at the sky. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: I'm on a ball today~ R &R**


	4. Chapter Four:Sickness

**PumpkinDreamer: ..Berrow! I've got nothing else to say so here's the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four: Sickness

* * *

I'm not sure what I was going to do with all these emotions. I thought I was fine but in the end. I was still affected by my parents death. I wanted to tell Luffy or someone. I just couldn't get it out properly. Luffy has been acting a tiny bit odd.

The energy coming from the angels have been steadily rising. I was currently sitting in front of Zoro and Law. Who were both looking at me. I blinked staring back at them.

"..Is there something on my face?" I asked touching my cheek.  
"No" Zoro replied as I stared at his green yukata. I saw the scars on his torso. I already knew what had happened.

' _Ah Raphael._.' I thought feeling his energy around Zoro for some reason. I tilted my head in confusion. When I looked at Law. I felt Michael's energy. That was confusing me a tiny bit.

"How did you know about those ships and how I was going to get shot in the head if I didn't move..?" Law asked me.  
"A feeling" I answered him. I wasn't sure if, I should tell him that angels talk to me. I mean it was because of my ability in the first place. That I was left mostly alone all my school years.

Law didn't look convince.  
"Luffy is so attached to you" Zoro stated. I looked at him.  
"Is he..? That could be a bad a thing but on the other hand, its not like we have control of our own emotions.." I muttered.

' _does he like me..?_ ' I questioned myself. I shook my head.  
"Julia!" Luffy came out up from behind hugging me. He rested is chin on my shoulder.  
"What'cha doing..?" He asked me.  
"..Having a pleasant chat with Zoro and Law, why? " I asked him.  
"I got bored" He stated.  
"I see.." I looked at the plate of cake that Sanji gave me earlier. I took a fork and got a small piece.

"want a taste?" I asked. He took a bite.  
"Delicious" Luffy grinned. I went back to eating the cake. When Luffy was kicked off of me by Sanji. He went crashing into the wall hard.

"Give her some space!" Sanji shouted angrily at Luffy.  
"Mm, I don't mind, I'm use to it" I assured him smiling.

' _I have been smiling a lot more since knowing Luffy personally_ ' I thought to myself. I may be grieving. He makes it so hard for me. I liked being around his crew it brings me comfort. I wondered how long this will last.

' _How long will be able to stay with Luffy..?_ ' I finished the cake. I should get to personally know all the crew members. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Luffy may have already introduce me to everyone. I'm still putting a little distance between myself and his crewmates.

"I'll take this for you, Julia-chan" Sanji smiled so pleasantly. I nodded my head being a little lost in thought.

"Luffy! There is an island!" Usopp barged into the kitchen. Luffy got up from the ground. I grabbed his wrist by my reflex. He stopped in tracks turning his head to me. His curious eyes stared back at me.

 _'I shouldn't be worried or anything, Luffy is capable of handling himself_ ' I thought to myself. I shook ym head.  
' _I'm probably freaking out over nothing_ ' I released his wrist.  
"erm, I'm sorry, its probably nothing.." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hm, alright" Luffy ran off to check out the island.  
' _What's wrong with me, freaking out over nothing_ ' I thought to myself. There is nothing wrong with this island or anything. I just felt a little uneasy.

' _Wait, why is Michaels energy suddenly so dominant then the others..?_ ' I questioned myself.  
"Julia are you alright?" Usopp questioned.  
"huh? Why wouldn't I be..?" I questioned.

"Ah well its just that from what I've seen so far, your able to pick up on things faster then Zoro, Law and Luffy, so if there was any danger, that maybe you would know of it.." Usopp asked me.  
"I see" I guess he did have a point. I was being tossed around at that time. I feel nothing right or do I? I can't really tell when my heart is wounded by loosing loved ones.

' _Death.._ ' I looked at the table in sadness. When several images came to mind. I let those images passed by in my head. They were go fast. I was sure to have seen Luffy in the images.

"Come and play.." A small whisper in my ears. I jolted away touching my neck.  
"Julia? Are you okay..?" Usopp asked. I was looked at him. I looked at Zoro and Law.

' _Was I the only one who heard that voice..?_ ' I frowned in thought.  
"I don't know.." I admitted. I started to feel a little on edge. I touched my head feeling a little bit of head ache coming on.

' _what is wrong with me..?_ ' I questioned. I have been seriously been getting different readings. I'm starting to question if this was good thing or a bad thing. I felt Luffy's hold on me again.

"Were leaving this island" He stated.  
"We are? Are you sure about this Luffy? Usually you would be exploring the place by now" Usopp stated.  
"I'm sure, Sanji food!" Luffy ordered him.

"Coming right up" Sanji said. I looked at my hands. I slowly relaxed. That built up of tension was really getting on my nerves.  
"you okay?" Luffy asked me.  
"I'm fine, Luffy.." I answered him. I felt a little relieved. That we were leaving the island. I should relax a little bit more. I mean there should be no reason for me to feel so tense all the time.

' _Ara? Why do the angel's energy feel so dominant now..?_ ' I questioned.  
"Hey.." Luffy's voice was so close to my ear. I just noticed something feels a little off with me. When I felt his cold hand on my forehead.

"Traf! She's running a high fever!" Luffy shouted at him.  
' _is that why? I feel their energy..?_ ' I questioned. When I noticed Zoro's yukata.

' _Ah, I see, I should have paid more attention to his color of clothing and Raphael's energy_ ' I closed my eyes. I was brought to the infirmary. I couldn't tell whose arms were carrying me. My mind went blank. My body was starting to feel a little hot.

I blanked out for about an hour. When I came back to my senses. I was staring at the same old ceiling.  
"I can't really understand her sickness, since she is perfectly healthy, the only symptom she shows is a high fever" Chopper explained frowning. I looked over at Chopper while panting.

"Traf don't you have anyway to cure her?" Luffy asked him.  
"Unless we know what the cause is, there is nothing we can do.." Law explained. Luffy turned to me.

"Julia! will eating food make you feel better?" He asked me. Luffy was kind of adorable. The concern in his eyes.  
"..I don't know.." I answered truthfully. I coughed a little feeling dizzy.

Where did this sudden sickness come from?

"Leave this to me and Law, Luffy, we will do everything we can" Chopper pushed Luffy out of the room.

I closed my eyes wanting to rest. The strange part was not feeling any of the angels energy. I wondered where had they all gone.

There were many things going through my mind. My parents and my life in my world. The sudden explosion in my school. Amanda came to mind before coming to this world. What happened to her and that strange boy. Why was Luffy in that world in the first place. Why were the angels energy so distant to me.

' _No_ ' I thought to myself. They were here with me. In my heart something was just blocking my senses. That was probably what was making me sick.  
' _Wait could it be that island..?_ ' I questioned myself thinking back to that island. I never got to see or explore.

Luffy never went on that island. Instead he left it alone. That voice I heard. Who could it have been. I gasped sitting up. My heart was beating so fast.

"Julia.." Luffy's tone of voice was different. I turned my head to him. I tried to make sense of what was happening.  
"Luffy..?" I questioned when he hugged me tightly. I didn't understand what was going on around me.

"just in time.." A woman soft gentle voice made me look over to her. She had black hair with soft red eyes. She was wearing Kimono of sorts. I noticed the rest of the crew standing around.  
"You are still in danger my dear, the dark energy that has touched you is manifesting at unsual fast rate" She told me.

"Dark energy..?" I questioned myself. She nodded her head.  
"its very rare, in this world, but you have a special gift don't you..?" She had a kind smile on her lips. I stared at her for a good minute.

"..How do you know?" I asked her.  
"I can feel it, with your energy and aura it is very pure" She answered me.  
"I'm a shrine maiden, these wonderful people here brought you in such a critical state, I had only blessed you and splashed clear water on you when you awoke" She explained.

"That cleared my suspicion, about you, you can feel and hear the voice of celestial spirits.." She told me. She touched my cheek.  
" The messengers of god is close to you, they protect you from any danger that might be fall you.." She grasped my hand.  
"it feels like such a honor to meet someone so unique and special in this chaotic world" She said to me.

"..uhm, I'm not that special.." I muttered looking down. Luffy was still attached to me. I had no energy to push him away from me.  
"Eitheir way, normal medicine will not heal you from this sickness" She told me. She glanced at the Law.

"but perhaps the surgeon's devil fruit ability may be able to get rid of it, but that may also back fire" She sighed putting a flower in my hair.  
"you may be the only one who can save yourself that or the strong bond you have with the boy who is currently holding you in his arms.." She turned away from me.

"That's all, I can say for now, I would advise to stay in this shrine, Julia for your own sake, this shrine will protect you from any evil spirit and the current condition that you are in even one little touch of it could be fatal to you, that is all rest well and let me know if you need anything" She left the room.

I stared at the door. Luffy finally released his hold on me. I was left to frown a little at myself.  
"I'm sorry, for worrying you everyone.." I apologized looking at them.

"The one who was worried about you most was Luffy.." Nami admitted. She had a kind smile.  
"but don't worry about it, as long as you get better, I will be sure to forgive you" She said smiling at me.

"Yohohoho, just figure out how to get rid of the sickness, and everything shall be fine" Brook laughed.  
"Alright" I felt a tiny bit dizzy. I was going to fall back on my pillow. Luffy had grabbed me instead.

"You guys go ahead, I'm staying right here" He told everyone.  
"Better not do anything funny" Sanji glared at Luffy. Nami just grabbed him by the tie and dragged him off. I watched as they left.

I looked at Luffy.  
"Why are you staying behind?" I questioned him.  
"I'm just doing what I want" He told me. I nodded my head. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"That's fine, I like the warmth you give me anyway.." I muttered feeling sleepy.  
"then I won't let go just rest.." Luffy put his hat on me. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: ..uhm! R &R**


	5. Chapter Five: Jealousy

**PumpkinDreamer: Awe! thanks you guys for such wonderful reviews! I suddenly have a lot of inspiration to finish this story! here's a treat for you~! *gives virtual cookies* and the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Jealousy

* * *

I felt better after a few days rest. I could feel the angels energy again. I left the shrine to go back to the ship. There was a huge celebration afterwards. I felt a little guilty since during that time. Luffy hadn't ate anything.

"Honestly, Luffy you need to take better care of yourself even when I am sick" I scolded him.  
"But, I couldn't eat worrying about you" He stuffed his face.  
"That's not the point, Luffy, if you break down, then who else is going to be strong for your crewmates, they were probably worried sick about you during that whole time" I pinched his cheek.  
"owch! That hurts!" He glared at me.  
"Honestly, what am I'm going to do with you..?" I sighed a little bit rubbing my temples.

"I guess for your crews sake, I got to make sure, that I don't fall ill anymore, the last thing they need is to worry about you even more then they half to.." I started eating my meal.  
"why?" He questioned. I sighed shaking my head.

"Because, my dear, you attract so much trouble, I'm surprised that nothing has happened in the last couple of days, then again you were with me the whole time" I went into thought.  
"I hope you didn't nearly destroy the ship, while I was under, I know how violet you can be under emotional distress" I ate a rice ball.

"..I didn't destroy anything, your accusations hurt" He grumbled with his cheeks stuffed. I flicked his forehead.  
"Don't talk with your mouthful Luffy! Its rude!" I yelled at him. When he swallowed his food. He grinned.

"I half to say, I'm glad your opening up more" He admitted.  
"What do you mean by that?" I questioned him.  
"Before, you never bothered to open up to anyone, you were always by yourself and reading your books" He answered.  
"You barely even talked with me when we first met but now, you smile a lot more and even get angry at me so I'm happy your getting stronger in your own way" He had the brightest smile. That was so genuine.

I could feel that warmth again. That unexplained feeling that, I get only for Luffy.  
"Really..?" I stared at the food in front of me. I took a bite feeling happy within myself.  
' _Do you know Luffy, that you saved me from my loneliness_ ' I thought to myself.  
' _If it wasn't for you, what I would I be doing? And how would, I handle the death of my parents..?_ ' I questioned.

I was beside myself with joy. This food was delicious.  
"Sanji-kun! Your cooking is the best thing in the world!" I praised him.  
"Julia-chan~ thank you, would you like any refreshments?" He asked.  
"Can I have apple juice?" I questioned.  
"Coming right up" Sanji went to make me apple juice. I watched everyone enjoy themselves. This night was one to remember.

* * *

The next day. I stretched my arms. I noticed Zoro was sleeping on the grassy area. I walked over to him. I poked his cheek.

"Zoro?" I called. He opened his eye.  
"what do you want..?" He asked me.  
"uhm, I don't know, its just, I feel kind of bad having to always spend so much time with Luffy, I kind of wanted to spend a little time with you, since your also important to him right?" I explained.  
"Hmm." He sat up from the ground.

"What do you want to do..?" He asked. I shrug my shoulders.  
"I honestly don't know, I've never seek out people to hang out with them, so, I'm at a loss" I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Its kind of new for me, Sorry.." I sighed. Zoro was silent as he sat there studying me. I was kind of focused on his energy.

"Law!" I turned around greeting him. He looked at me.  
"Why don't you and him spar? It would be quite a sight to see, wouldn't it?" I questioned it.  
"Why would I do that..?" He questioned.

"eh? You mean, you've never wondered who was the strongest between the two of you..?" I asked.  
"..no need, I already know, I'll win any fight" Law stated. I could of sworn I saw the corner of Zoro's eye twitch.  
"What was that? Are you picking a fight?" Zoro got up from the ground.

' _uh oh, what on earth did I just start?_ ' I looked between two of the coolest guys in my eyes when it came to this world. They started spar. I watched them fight each other. There movements were fast. I could tell they were only doing a friendly sparring match. They weren't using all there strengths. Law wasn't even using his devil fruit abilities.

I started to predict their movements. I found that they were accurate. The clashing of their swords were almost music to my ears. The fight ended in a draw. The two were sweating buckets. There was clear amusement in Laws eyes. The joy Zoro was currently feeling was through the roof.

"You two are so cool!" I shouted sparkling at them. There head turn to me.  
"I've never seen such an intense spar before between blades! How exciting!" I smiled as they both broke out into a small smile.

Zoro pointed his blade at me.  
"out the both of us, which one has the most energy?" He asked me.  
"Law" I answered him.  
"Though its not really surprising to me, Law is a captain after all and you two were only using half your strength, but in some cases, Zoro, you were 0.2 seconds slower then Law, but then Laws reaction time about quarter into the spare was 0.3 seconds slower then usual, though, I have to say at the end there, both you guys strength, speed and power were perfectly in sync with each other " I explained nodding my head.

"I always liked sword battles and predicting your movements became easier, I even knew that two of you were going to end into a draw" I explained. They just stared at me.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"..I'm just a little curious about you" Zoro admitted.  
"We don't really know anything about you, but, you know a lot about us.." Zoro explained putting his swords away.

"I know, Luffy trust you more then anything in the world, I still feel uneasy about you" He admitted.  
"I understand, that's okay, if you don't completely trust me, I'm trying to do the same, I may know you in a sense when it comes to you guys being fictional characters but that doesn't mean anything, I know nothing when it comes to knowing you guys as a person" I admitted.  
"Its kind of hard to explain, reading a story and actually living in it are different, but I'll try my best to get to know everyone! After all, I admired you all for the longest time.." I spoke my honest feelings.

Arms wrapped around me. Luffy pulled himself into me.  
"Luffy, have you finished your breakfast already?" I questioned.  
"Shihshishi, yup!" He grinned before looking at Zoro and Law.

"What's going on here?" He questioned.  
"Luffy, you should have seen it the way, Law and Zoro spar is so cool!" I grinned. He blinked a few times.  
"I see.." He started playing with my hair. I replayed the match in my mind.

"I may like you." He confessed. My brain shut down the moment he spoke those words. I momentarily froze.  
"W-what..?!" I could feel my entire face flushed. My heart rate picking up. That feeling coming back again.  
"As my nakama" He finished the sentence. I felt a stab at my poor little heart. I clutched it a little looking away from him.  
"I-I see.." I rubbed the back of my head.  
' _Why do I feel a tiny bit disappointed..? not to mention that stab at my heart_ ' I told myself.  
"I'm glad..?" I'm not entirely sure what to feel right now my mind is all confused. Luffy likes to make things hard for me.

"No wait! I said that wrong!" Luffy took hold of my hand.  
"N-Nani!?" I asked noticing how warm his hand feels even if they were a little rubbery. He looked a little panic. I calmly looked back at him.

"Julia.." Luffy voice was different the expression he had on his face.  
"Y-Yes..?" I stuttered out. My mind was so distracted. I don't know what to think so many things going through my mind at once.  
"I.." He was going to say something that was probably important. I wanted to listen to him.

"Luffy! I found you!"

A familiar voice made its way to my ears. Luffy's warm hands were not longer being clutched by his own. Instead I was given the sight of seeing Luffy being hugged by a woman. I recognized the brown locks. Those blue eyes anywhere since, I see them often in my school.

"Amanda?" Luffy looked a little shock. She kissed his cheek.  
' _W-what the hell does she think she's doing!?_ ' I shrieked in my mind. I twitched a little seeing how she was acting with Luffy.

' _She knew him before me and took good care of him.._ ' I looked to the side.  
"I missed you so much" She held himself tightly. She was being so friendly with him. I glared a little pushing her off of him.

"Hm?" Amanda looked at me.  
"You're that girl who was holding on to Luffy that time weren't you?" She asked me.  
"I have to say, I'm so grateful to you, for looking after him" Amanda had such a sweet smile.

"You're talking as if he belongs to you, Luffy belongs to know one, you don't have the right to claim him as yours when he hasn't consented to it, other wise its only one sided.." I stated. She glared at me.  
"what did you say?" She questioned. I crossed my arms looking to the side.  
"I'm just stating the truth, your so selfish thinking everything belongs to you, when it doesn't" I stated.

"oh? You have a sharp tongue, Julia, did I hit a nerve?" Amanda asked.  
"its surprising since you never even spoke to anyone in school" She explained to me. She smirked at me. I felt so infuriated at her. I didn't take my anger out on her.

' _How could I? its not my fault, I was different from people.._ ' I clutched my hand into a fist. She put her hands on Luffy. I felt so irritated that it was so frustrating. Why the world would something so simple bother my so much.

I wanted to punch her so hard. I can't believe this being so possessive over Luffy. I saw Sanji at the corner of my eyes.  
"S-Sanji! I want to go shopping with you! Take me with you!" I shouted out to him. He looked back at me.  
' _Just get me away from here, please, I need to calm down.._ ' I had a slight tear in my eyes. He locked eyes with me briefly. He did a spiraling tornado of love right over to me.

"I'd be happy for you to accompany me for shopping, Julia-chan!" Sanji took my hand.  
' _Sanji, thank you.._ ' I felt so grateful to him. I wanted to get these thoughts out of my mind.

"Julia.." Luffy called for me.  
"Sorry, Luffy, you can tell me what you were going to say later, besides, you should catch up with Amanda she's probably been worried about you right? " I told him. I left with Sanji quickly wanting to get away from her and Luffy. I was just surprised is all jumping down from the ship.

I was clutching on to Sanji way to hard. I was just trying to get my thought in order. He was quiet as we walked to grab food supplies. I released a breath. I didn't realize I was holding the moment. The two of us were walking back to the ship.

"We really bought a lot of groceries, not surprising with Luffy's appetite" I spoke.  
"Yeah, are you alright?" He asked me.  
"I'm fine, now, Sanji, honestly doing a little shopping and walking around helps me calm down" I explained.  
"I'm glad" He said to me. I nodded my head.  
"I should hit, Luffy for making you feel distress" Sanji blew out some smoke. I laughed a little helping him bring the supplies back to the ship. I tossed them up to him. He caught them with ease.

I got up on the ship.  
"Do you have to be so clingy..?" Luffy questioned pushing Amanda away from him. I stared at the scene before me. Sanji landed right next to me.

"I love you so much, Luffy!" Amanda kissed his cheeks.  
' _Calm, keep calm_ ' I told myself.  
"I'm back! From the shopping trip! Luffy" I called out to him. He threw Amanda off which was kind of surprising. He pounced on me. His arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Welcome back!" He smiled at me.  
" I'm back.." I smile back at him.

"So you've returned.." Amanda crossed her arms. I looked back at her.  
' _She's looking down on me isn't she?_ ' I thought to myself. The surprising part was Michael dominant energy surrounding me.

I looked at Luffy was hugging me. The growing anger. I felt towards me intensified. I was quick to grab Luffy when he was shoved off of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Amanda.  
"You almost pushed Luffy in the water" I glared at her. She looked at me in shock.  
"I don't care if your angry at me, just don't put Luffy at risk because of it, you and I both know that he can't swim.." I told her. She looked so infuriated at me. I still held a firm grip on Luffy.

He took a breath of relief.  
"Thanks, Julia, you saved me" Luffy grinned at me. I released him.  
"ah no, It's nothing really, you would do the same for me" I told him. I helped Sanji bring the supplies into the kitchen.

Once I was done with helping Sanji. I walked out to get some fresh air. Luffy was playing around with Usopp and Chopper. I watched them a small smile.  
 _'Come to think of it, I'm not officially apart of their crew am I?_ ' I thought to myself.  
 _'I don't really mind, I love them all anyway, seeing there smiles is enough for me_ ' I thought to myself.

Amanda came walking up to Luffy. He looked over to her greeting with a smile.  
"..You like him don't you?" Nami voice startled me. I looked over at her.  
"As much as I don't want to admit it myself, your right.." I sighed a little to myself.

"But you know, this is a great opportunity for me to get a little stronger for myself, I don't want to hold him back or anything, I would never dream of getting in his way for his dream, I will support him with the best of my ability but, its not only him, you, Robin, Brook , Zoro , Usopp, Chopper and Sanji, you also play apart in it to because you are all important to him" I told her.  
"I love you all" I told her.  
"nothing is going to change that" I smile in thought. I would never of thought. That these words would leave my lips.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: so cold right now, rain water is freezing, lol, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter R &R  
**


	6. Chapter Six: Spiritual Powers

**PumpkinDreamer: *ahem* Attention all readers! I will like to inform you of another chapter of Julia's gift, that will begin after these lines!  
**

* * *

Chapter Six: Spiritual Powers

* * *

There are words. That I would probably never have the courage to speak. I find myself changing with every moment. I surrounded myself with the whole straw hat crew. The energy of my fellow angel seemed to be a lot more clearer then usual. It's a nice feeling to be surrounded by those who think of you as friend.

' _That could just be me, I mean, they still don't know me very well.._ ' I hummed to myself. Amanda was still so clingy to Luffy. I didn't mind anymore. I try not to be so possessive besides it not my place. Luffy is the one who should chose who he wants to be with in the end.

That kind of thought wouldn't cross his mind. He has a dream to be pirate king after all, I have no intentions of getting in the way.

I was sitting by Zoro making a mini flower necklace sine a flower bed decided to grow in a section of the grass. I had feeling it could have been Raphael's doing. I wasn't going to voice that out.

"I completed it" I said. I looked at Zoro. I put it around his neck.  
"My gift to you" I grinned. I took another flower necklace.

"Law! I made one for you two!" I put it around his neck.  
"Thanks" Zoro smile at me. I looked back at him.  
"Welcome" I grinned. Law looked at the flowers.

"its pretty" He touched the petals.  
"Hey! I want one! Give me one!" Luffy pouted at me childishly.  
"kay, I'll make another one" I went back to the flower bed. I started to make another one for Luffy. He grinned at me.

"You should only accept gifts from me, Luffy" Amanda stated. I put one around her neck.  
"what the hells is this for?" She asked glaring at me.  
"I think everyone deserves one, even you" I told her.  
"tch, Freak.." she lowered her voice enough for me hear. I was brought back to a time. Where I would get teased all the time.

I decided no to let it get to me. I began making flower necklaces un bothered. I had to get stronger emotionally. I wonder what was going to be my breaking point. I tried not to think about it humming to myself.

Everyone on the ship was eventually wearing flower necklaces. I had a horrible image of Amanda being sucked into darkness. She was letting it take control of her. That made me a tiny bit worried. I was being healed by Raphael. I closed my eyes resting on the glass.

' _Why won't you accept my feelings.?_ '

That voice wasn't mine nor the angels. I looked over at Amanda.

' _Stop looking at her, you should be looking at me_ '

I wondered if that was her voice. Why could I hear her thoughts. That was like an invasion of one's privacy. I pretended not to hear. I didn't know what she was talking about anyway when Luffy suddenly hugged me.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"I like your scent better then these flowers" He told me. He would always do this at the most random of times. I was so use to this kind of thing from Luffy. He was Luffy. I wasn't going to question him. I could feel the subtle tightness of his hold. That would make my heart beat a tiny bit faster.

' _Come to think of it, he never did tell me what he was going to say to me before Amanda came_ ' I pushed those thoughts to the side. When I finished my crown.

"Look Luffy, I made a flower crown" I showed it to him. He took it smiling at me. He place it on my head.  
"The Queen of pirates" Luffy shouted out.  
"eh? Queen? I could never be a Queen of pirates, that kind of thing is impossible" I laughed.  
"Nope you're a Queen" He stated.  
"What? Why? It doesn't make sense Luffy" I asked.  
"Of course it does, because you're my Queen" He replied. I felt my face heat up from his words.

"B-baka Luffy! How much more are you going to toy with my poor heart.." I said putting my hand on my chest. When I was grab, and pulled up by the arm. I was kind of surprised.  
"I'm serious.." He stroked my cheek. I may have forgotten the world around me. I could feel his breathe on my lips. My heart was literally going through the roof. My mind couldn't catch up with me. He was holding me so close. He was leaning closer.

I thought Luffy knew nothing about this sort of thing. At the same time. I didn't want to stop him. I don't care about the consequences right now, it is apparent that the only thing that matters is Luffy. In this current moment. He was close and so hypnotizing. My heart may burst before he even does anything to me.

I was a little shocked having to hit the soft ground of the grass. It took a moment for me to realize that I was staring at the blue sky. I could have sworn that not even a second ago. I was in Luffy's arms. I sat up still kind of out of it. I blinked several times seeing Luffy on the ground. Amanda was standing there glaring at me.

"uhm.." I tried to make sense of everything. I was confused.  
"You how dare you! Try to seduce, Luffy!" She yelled at me.  
"EEHHH!?" I was in even more shocked.  
"S-seduce?" I felt my face heat up. I stood up.

"Are you delusional!? I wasn't do anything of the sort!" I shouted at her in anger.  
"Lies! Then why was he holding you in such a way unless you made him do it!" She accused me.  
"What!? I have no control over his actions! He did that on his own!" I argued back.  
"I was only making flower necklaces and crowns" I cried out trying to get over the fact that my heart was still hammering in my chest at fast rate.  
"how dare you try to play innocent!" She growled at me.

"I'm not trying to play anything here! I'm only speaking the truth! Its not may fault that your jealousy is clouding your judgment!" I yelled back at her. She froze at my words. I went silent feeling the tension between the two of us.

That was growing thicker with every minute. She wasn't backing down. I wasn't going to back down either.  
"Me? Jealous of you?" Amanda pointed at me. I looked at her calmly.  
"don't make me laugh.." She crossed her arms. I could feel Michaels energy become more dominant.  
"your nothing compared me! I have always had everything, I wanted, while you had nothing! I have friends and money and both my parents! While yours are dead!" She yelled.

My eyes widen at her words. The thought of both my parents having to have died because of a car accident. That sadness was still there and her words they stung because they held some truth.

"I ask you, why in the world would I ever be jealous of a nobody like you!" She smirked at me. She did have friends. She was always so wealthy. She did have both of her parents alive. She was so popular in school. That everyone loved her.

"You want to know why?" I said to her.  
"Its because Luffy might be thinking of me in a way that you want him to think of you or something." I fiddled with my dress. Amanda stared at me. She twitched.  
"Are you saying he cares more about you more then he does me?" She asked pissed.

"uhh.." I rubbed the back of my head. I felt a little awkward inside. I didn't know how to answer that since you know it would just make the situation worse. I should really think of how to fix this problem.

"Maybe? Hell if know! If you want to know so bad ask him!" I pointed to Luffy.  
' _Her energy its pure black.._ ' I thought to myself. When Michael's energy came at me with full force.

I reacted in time just barely dodging her blade thanks to Michaels instructions. That almost cut me. There was something odd in her eyes. I backed away from her.

"Lucky, you dodged that." Amanda pointed her blade towards me.  
"Aren't you taken this a bit to far..?" I questioned.  
' _I mean, I have no experience in fighting but there something about her energy.._ ' I thought to myself.  
"Why? You know that strange boy? He granted me one wish that took Luffy from his world and put him into our world and the fool realized that it was mistake because of the disruption of the balance, He tried to take him away from me, one day, something horrible happened to our school an explosion so many lives lost so many injured.." Amanda explained. She had sweet smile on her lips.

"You should of scene it all it was quite the sight, since nothing mattered anymore.." She explained.  
' _School explosion..?_ ' I thought back to that day. When Michael had told me stop and not go to school.

"Quite the sight? People died and were gravely injured, I don't know how many but how could you say that?! Your friends could have been caught in that explosion!" I told her.  
" You were hurt badly because of what happened, When I ran into Luffy, He was scared for you because you had no chance of survival.." I explained.  
"It was a miracle that I survived, despite me being the actual culprit, I wonder how my fatal wound miraculously healed and I was able to recover" She looked in thought in curiosity.

"Archangel Raphael healed you.." I told her. She looked at me in shocked.  
"what..?" She eyed me.  
"Luffy he was so sad and worried for you, that, I asked for Archangel Raphael to heal you and it turned out that he did it since you made such a wonderful recovery" I explained.

"Archangel's? you can speak with the Archangels?" Amanda looked in shock.  
"That gentle healing green light was because of you..? speaking with an Archangel?" She looked a bit shocked.

"I only requested that he help you, that's all.." I fiddled with my dress.  
"To think all this time we were looking for a connection to such strong celestial beings, that it was actually right here.." Her eyes they changed. They were no longer blue. There was bright red color.

"I was going to kill you but now, you are far to valuable" Amanda put her swords away.  
"Hold on things are changing to quickly for me to catch up" I said backing into a wall as dark kind of energy was being released from her. I can feel it trying to mingle with mine.

' _Help me!_ '

A cry for help. I stopped resisting. I realized it wasn't Amanda talking to me. That was in this body.  
"Who are you..?" I asked she looked at me shock.  
"you know who I am.." She smirked at me. Things just got a little weird when she took out small gem. That began to glow.

"Found you.." She walked over to me.

' _ **Don't let her touch you!**_ '

Michael's voice shouted loud and clear in my mind. That jolted my body into shock. I ducked from her touch. I shoved her into the wall hard. I backed away from her.

' _Michael what's going on the dark energy its changing.._ ' I thought to myself as I looked at Amanda.

' _ **Listen closely, Julia in order to protect yourself and everyone here, from this dark energy, you must do what you did for Amanda though it works differently in this world**_ '

I was told. I looked at the ground.  
' _ **This kind of magic may actually harm you, but we'll protect you, just have faith..**_ ' Raphael's voice.

' _This is kind of crazy but, I have faith in you_ ' I closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate. That was not very difficult since it was like meditating. I wanted to feel their loving energy. I wanted to protect everyone more then anything in the world.

The strange part was why did everything feel so light. I could feel the wind, the water and every bodies energy. It was like being in a trance. That was odd there was circle beneath me. I closed my eyes. I could feel my energy being taken but also merging with Archangels.

I felt kind of powerful with all this energy. Amanda she was coming straight for me. I held no fear. I was more focused on the cry for help as she went straight for me. I moved out of the way of her touched. I put my palm directly on to her chest.

There was a little pulse. I pushed back at her. There something came out of here. A monster of sorts. That had flaming red eyes.

"Impossible mortal being such as yourself knowing the sacred art that utilizes the bond between celestial beings and mortals" He spoke to me.

Amanda had fallen forward. I caught her in my arms. The monster was still here. I held on to her protectively.  
"I will take your soul" He smirked. I glared at him. He went to strike me. I couldn't move because of Amanda in my arms. When I heard the clash of a sword. That surprised me.

"eh?" I looked up seeing pure white angel wings. I was shocked beyond belief.  
"Julia with your permission, may I take this demons head in order to protect you?" He asked me.  
"Michael..?" I was shocked beyond belief. I never once thought, I would see one of them up close and before my eyes.

"Impossible.." The demon backed away as Michael parried him away.  
"Quickly, Julia your spiritual energy will not last long" He urged me. I nodded my head.  
"Of course Michael, you may and thank you.." I felt tears falling from my eyes. I saw him smirking.

"With this sword of Light, I will strike you down, Demon.." He looked so majestic. I wondered why he wasn't wearing a shirt. He makes a pretty handsome guy. I'll give him that.

"I thank you for you compliments, Julia" He said flying in the air.  
"Eh?! You can hear my thoughts!?" I shouted.  
"of course, we are connected and have been for years, we all can feel your thoughts" He admitted. He went charging at the demon. The battle was lost when Michael got serious with one strong slash of his sword. The demon was annihilated. The dark energy had dissolved.

"My job here is done.." Michael's sword disappeared. He looked back at me.  
"You did well, Julia, I regret to inform you the consequences of using such advance magic, will take a toll on your body, please for you sake rest well, I hope to see you again" He bowed his head.

The circle around me disappeared. That whole time. I asked myself. What in the world just happened. I looked at Amanda who was unconscious. Her energy was turned back to normal. I didn't sense any darkness. I waited for a few seconds when she opened her eyes.

"w-where am I?" She asked sitting up. She looked around the place.  
"What the hell!? What am I doing on a pirate ship!?" She screeched standing up. I was kind of surprised. She changed a whole lot.

"And you! I know you! you go to my school! " She pointed at me. She looked around.  
"Uhm, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN A FICTIONAL WORLD!" She screamed out.

"So uh, how long have you been possed by that demon?" I asked as she looked at me.  
"Demon? Did you just say demon!? I was possessed by a demon!? " The shocked look on her face.

"uh well, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked her.  
"uhm, I walked into this creepy house because of stupid dare from my friends when I saw this demon in mirror that's about it, everything after that is blank.." She admitted.  
"said something about fulfilling my desires and devouring my soul" She shrugged her shoulders.

"..So your soul would of been devoured once your desire was fufilled?" I asked.  
"I think so.." Amanda looked in thought.  
"Well, it's a good thing, I got rid of it then.." I said standing up.

"Really? Wait that still doesn't explain why, I'm in One Piece!" She shouted at me. I put my hands up in defense.  
"Its kind of sort of your fault with out being your fault.." I explained.  
"what?! " She looked in shocked. She looked at all the charaters.

"wait, did I do something bad..?" She asked her eyes widening in shock. There was confusion. I did the only thing that came to mind. I hugged her.  
"its okay, it's all over now.." I told her. I could feel her sadness. She didn't move from her spot. It was at the moment though. I started to fall to the ground.

"Julia!" Amanda shouted my name. That surprised. I hit the ground staring at the sky.  
"you know my name..?" I was surprised.  
"Why wouldn't I? I've always seen you alone in class and at lunch, you were always so quiet, I wondered why you always pushed people away, truthfully, I often heard your name being called and it just stuck and I hated all those nasty rumours about you that pissed me off, which lead me to getting into fights daily.." She admitted.

"Really?" I muttered to myself closing my eyes.  
"I'm kind of happy, that you use to fight for my sake.." My eyes lids are feeling really heavy. I fell asleep feeling drained of energy.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: Another chapter down my fellow readers~ till next time, R &R**


	7. Chapter Seven: Premonition & Girl Talk

**PumpkinDreamer: I'm kind having fun with this now, xD  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Premonition and Girl Talk

* * *

I was bed ridden for like two days. I still felt sluggish after that Luffy would always barge in the room. He would do everything he can for me. Amanda would get angry at him for disturbing me. My thoughts sometimes wondered if Amanda hadn't interfered that time.

' _Would he have kissed me?_ ' I questioned myself. I find myself thinking about it a lot longer then I should have. I was able to move on the third day. Chopper told me to take it easy. The moment. I walked into the kitchen door.

Luffy tackled me into a hug.  
"oi! what do you think your doing to Julia? she just recovered!" Amanda shouted at him in anger.  
"its fine, Amanda, I'm use to this treatment" I assured her.  
"Still, I'm sorry.." She apologized to me.  
"Hm?" I stared at her.

"I said horrible things to you? didn't I?" she looked guilty for her actions.  
"its fine" I waved her apology off. I began eating the food Sanji made.  
"I was hoping we could be friends and don't worry, I won't stop Luffy next time" She told me. I felt my face heat up.

"I don't know what your talking about.." I grumbled looking to the side pretending to find something a lot more interesting.  
"I don't mind being friends with you.." I added. She smiled at me.

At least Zadkiel's energy is for once dominate. It must be because of Amanda.  
"I can't believe, I did all those things.." She said looking at the bowl in front of her.

"its not your fault you were being controlled by a demon" I gave reassurance. She tried to smile a little.  
"still have I screwed up the timeline in this world? Since it looks like they have Ceasar, but nothing has happened since then.." She explained.

"…probably.." I shrugged my shoulders. I was feeling so sluggish from the events that happened a few days ago.

"its weird having people here who knows everything about us.." Nami stated. She eyed. Amanda feeling a little cautious.  
"Its fine, if you wary of me, I did just try to kill Julia here, by the way, how did you get rid of the demon..?" Amanda asked.  
My mind reverted back to what happened that day.

"..Archangel's helped me.." I explained.  
"Archangels? Wait are you like psychic?" She asked me.  
"I guess? I don't know but, apparently I'm valuable according to the demon." I thought back to the conversation.

"that's been bothering me for awhile, for your sake, I think you should keep it a secret" Nami told me.  
"Really?" I looked in thought.  
"I agree with Nami, you know, if people find out about your rare talents there probably going to use that for something that isn't good.." Amanda nodded her head.

"Hm, it'll probably work out in the end" I stated.  
"What..?" Amanda eyes widen.  
"Well, if I would have failed or gotten captured, I'm sure Luffy would do whatever he cane to save me" I admitted.

"if I got injured badly, Chopper and Law are here as well, I have faith in everyone here.." I stated.  
"You surprise me.." Amanda said to me.

 ** _'You may be the only one to restore the balance between worlds._** '

I paused from that information. I could tell it was Michael talking to me. I could feel a bit of sadness in his emotions.

' _ **That is your purpose here**_ ' He said to me. I was a bit shock from his words.  
"Julia" Usopp waved his hand in front of me.

"eh?" I looked at the curly haired male.  
"Did I miss something?" I questioned staring intently at him.  
"You were kind of out if, are you okay?" He asked me.  
"I'm fine, hey Usopp, your energy levels are odd.." I put my hand on his cheek.  
"Hm?" He looked at me.

I tried to concentrate a little on Usopps energy. I tried to understand why it felt so odd to me. It was normal a little while ago. I frowned to myself trying to get a reading. I grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing..?" He asked me.  
"Why doesn't it feel normal…?" I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes a little concentrating. I let my energy sort of mingle with his. That's when an image came to my mind. I saw a girl with beautiful light blue hair. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color.

' _I love you, Usopp.._ '

Those words echo through my mind. That probably came from her. The sad part seeing a sea of red surrounding her body. I released my hold on Usopp. He looked at me in shocked.

"Julia your crying.." He told me. I touched my cheek.  
"I'm sorry.." I looked to side. That girl she looked familiar. Her hair was different but her eyes. They held some familiarity. Her energy.

"What did you see?" Amanda questioned. I shook my head. I grabbed on to Luffy who was literally beside me. I gripped his shirt. He looked at me questionable.  
"oh my god did you see, Usopps death!?" She yelled.  
"What?! No!" I shouted at her.

"well that's a relief, Then what did you see? It involved Usopp didn't it?" She asked me.  
"..I'm sorry, I can't say anything regarding what, I saw, unless, I have his permission, but, even if I did, I don't think, I have the heart to even speak of it.." I admitted.  
"it may not even come true, since the course of one future is constantly changing, so, its fine.." I waved it but stull felt it the pain in my heart.

"I see.." Amanda sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Usopp, I didn't mean to pry.." I felt guilty for my actions.  
"its fine" He told me. I smiled feeling a little grateful to him.

I couldn't really relax the next day thinking of what, I saw. I didn't want it to bug me so much. I was literally latching on Luffy every chance. I got though he seemed like he didn't mind much. Amanda was kind of spending her time with Zoro. The second day. I felt kind of better. The food supplies were kind of running short. The course of the ship changed since there was a island near by.

* * *

It took another two days to get there.

"Zoro!" Amanda hugged the swordsmen.  
"you have to teach more of that awesome sword technique" She sparkled at me.  
"I've been teaching you a lot of techniques woman, give me a break" He complained.  
"So stingy.." She pouted at him. She kissed him on the cheek making his cheeks turn red.

"What the hell!" He shouted at her.  
"Awe, My little Zoro is so adorable!" She stated. I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Since when did, Zoro become yours?" I questioned.  
"Hm? I claimed him, since, I can't have Luffy, I'll just go for the next best thing.." She said running her hands on his scar.

"….of course, he plays so hard to get.." Amanda pouted at me. She frowned a little more.  
"Tell me just how do you have, Luffy, wrapped around your fingers..?" She asked me.  
"huh?" I looked at Luffy who was playing with Chopper.  
"I don't understand.." I questioned. Amanda sighed shaking her head.  
"Call him, and he will instantly be by your side" She instructed me. I looked at her confused.

"Luffy" I called him. I looked Amanda confused. When he was right there beside me. That startled me.  
"What do you need?" He asked me. He was such a excited child. His brown orbs were just sparkling at me.

"uhm.." I wasn't sure what to say him. Amanda was kind of right. I mean he did just suddenly come straight for me.  
"I just thought, I would call your name.." I admitted.  
"I see.." He had such a wide grin.  
"Ah a grain of rice.." I wiped it off of him.  
"your so messy.." I shook my head.

"SEE! Its not fair! You can do cute little couple things with out even realizing it!" She yelled.  
"EH?!" I felt my face heat up.  
"Maybe you should start thinking about not actually claiming a person without them knowing you first" I explained to her.  
"Relationship advice, dully noted and since you kind of have experience, this might be perfect for me.." Amanda smirked.  
"…I don't know, if I should be a little scared for Zoro or not, but you seem dedicated.." I said.  
"Maybe with Amanda's help she could actually get Zoro to help more around the ship" Nami stated.

"I doubt that, Zoro is a stubborn a guy, He will listen to no one, Luffy may be an exception.." I explained.  
"oh? So the topic for the day is Zoro, I see" Robin explained.  
"Why wouldn't it be? I was the one who brought it up" Amanda stated.  
"Ano, maybe we shouldn't talk as if he isn't here when he's clearly standing right behind us.." I explained.  
"Nonesense! We are constantly surrounded by idiotic morons! Today is the day for us beautiful woman to bond, while going shopping!" Nami exclaimed.  
"Kyaa! Shopping! I love the way you think Nami!" Amanda sparkled.  
"Erm, I don't really like Shopping.." I admitted. Robin put he hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, it will fun, We will pick out a cute outfit for you to wear to impress our dear captain" She smiled and laughed.  
"EH?! I'm not trying to impress anybody!" I cried out.  
"Maybe that's why, Luffy likes you so much, because you don't try to impress him since you don't need to.." Amanda mumbled.

"We just spent a lot of time together, before coming here, alright! I had to look after him for a whole month before coming here.." I argued.  
"Wow, a whole month with the dear captain, its must have been rough considering his appetite." She explained.  
"Did you ever run out of food?" Nami asked.  
"No" I answered.  
"did you ever get annoyed by him?" Robin asked.  
"No, why am I suddenly the topic of your guys amusement?" I questioned.  
"Because, There is obviously something going on between the two of you and neither can see it" Amanda explained as Nami and Robin both nodded there head.

"CAN WE JUST GO! Not everyone here needs to hear our conversation!" I yelled.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to shift the conversation, Zoro was clearly getting annoyed but, I don't know, its fun pissing him off, since it leaves quite an impression.." Amanda smiled.  
"you are one terrifying woman, Amanda.." Nami stated.  
"Awe thank you! Maybe I should switch to Law.." Amanda looking in thought.  
"Why?" I questioned.

"You really want to know the answer? I'm pretty sure if Luffy wasn't constantly pestering you, would jump ship to him too.." Amanda sated.  
"Would I?" I questioned myself.  
"oh my, could Law be a potential rival for Luffy?" Robin questioned.  
"Why are we suddenly talking about Law..?" Nami questioned.

"Girls, I think we all can agree one thing here when it comes to Law" Amanda got our attentions and we all stared at him.  
"That this surgeon here is incredibly sexy" She announced.

I looked at her. Then I looked at Nami and Robin.  
"Yeah, okay, your right about that.." Nami turned around. Robin had a large grin plastered on her face.  
"I will give you that one, Amanda-chan" She nodded her head.  
"I guess inflating Law's ego is a good thing every once in awhile.." I muttered quietly.  
"Since, I can't really deny that one myself.." I admitted.

"Heh, see , I knew we would agree on this one" Amanda looked so pleased with herself.  
"My it seems Law can steal any one of us girls if we keep talking about him like this.." Robin stated.  
"Do we really have to continue this right now..?" I questioned.  
"Would you ever choose Law over Luffy, Julia?" Amanda asked me. I looked at Luffy.

"..I don't know Law like I know Luffy and even if I did know him, I still wouldn't choose him.." I felt my face heat up standing on the edge of the ship. I smiled.

' _He didn't save me from my loneliness, he didn't take away my pain like Luffy did and he wasn't the one, that I had admire for so long.._ ' I thought to myself.  
"That's just how I feel about that, so can we go now..? I want to explore the town" I sparkled.

Amanda whistled.  
"Maybe, her feelings are far deeper, then I first thought it was.." She muttered.  
"I think, she's been hanging around, Luffy to much, since she has the same look in the eyes he does when ever we arrive at a new island" Nami grumbled.  
"Girls, She's gone" I heard her say since I had already jumped off the ship. I was running towards the town.

"JULIA! WAIT!" Nami shouted after me. I laughed running all the way to the town. I looked at all the shops. I saw so many different people wearing cool outfits. I remembered what Amanda said about my feelings for Luffy. She was probably right about my feelings. I don't know how deep they go. I'm kind of scared for that.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: Berrow! sorry, just thoughts of being a little weird, R &R**


	8. Chapter Eight: Punishment

**PumpkinDreamer: Berrow!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Punishment

* * *

' ** _You may be the only one to restore the balance between worlds._** '

Those words replayed in my head. The sound of Michael's voice it made me suspicious. That maybe a lot will be sacrificed in order to restore the balance and make everything normal once again.

 _'Maybe, I'll have to give up my life, for the sake of returning everything back to way things should be_ ' I thought to myself. That thought alone made it hard for me. The bond I share with Luffy and everyone here would be gone.

What am I? willing to do when it comes to doing the right thing. That's the real question. It sort of distracted me from my original mission on exploring the town. I was kind of lost in thought. When somebody bumped into me.

"oh I'm sorry." I apologized. When my eyes widen seeing a girl. That had beautiful light blue hair. Her eyes were the nicest shade of violet. She was the one. I saw in my mind. When I was holding on to Usopp's hand.

"Its okay, I wasn't watching where I was going.." She told me. I helped her up. Her energy wasn't bad. I didn't detect anything negative. The angels energy didn't give me any warning. I felt as if. I should know her. She bowed her head.

"good bye.." She quickly left. I watched her leave. I explored the rest of the town. I eventually ran into Amanda , Nami and Robin. After spending a few hours bonding we went back to the ship. The minute I took a step on the ship.

I was tackled by Luffy. I had gone flying right at Law's feet. I was kind of surprised. That I didn't injure myself in the process.  
"why were you gone for so looong.." He whined at me.  
"I was just bonding with the girls.." I admitted. He glared at me.  
"I still haven't forgotten." He said. I looked at him in confusion. When he pointed at Law.

"Why did you agree that he was sexy!" He complained. I stared at him for a good minute. I couldn't help myself breaking out in smile and laughed.  
"oh my gawd, Luffy, seriously? That's what's been bothering you the whole day..?" I tried to contain my laughter.  
"whats more you calling Law, sexy, sort of brings me unwanted thoughts.." I admitted. He looked at me confused.  
"why?" He asked.  
"..My darling Luffy, you really don't want to know.." I patted his head.  
"Now can you get off of me?" I questioned.  
"No, you've been gone all day, I've bored all day, its weird not having you around me.." Luffy admitted.  
"And you still said Traf was sexy.." He pouted.

"Wow, to think that would bother you so much, I can't really take back that statement.." I confessed.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Its already been decided by us woman, that he is sexy.." I replied. He glared at me with a childish pout.  
"..if it will make you feel better, he isn't exactly the only male here we find sexy.." I explained. He tilted his head.

"but trust me, you won't understand a single thing, I will say, since this is mostly a thing between woman.." I pushed him off of me. I stood up dusting the dirt off.

"Who else is sexy according to you girls..?" Luffy asked.  
"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and You.." I replied.  
"Me?" Luffy pointed to himself.  
"Yes you.." I answered. He seemed to feel a little happy about that.  
"Then out of all of his who did you girls think was the sexiest? " Luffy questioned me.

"..Law.." I felt kind of bad for telling him the answer.  
"WHAT!? Traf!? Why?" He shouted out. He grabbed Law.  
"Why was he voted the sexiest out of the rest of us?" Luffy asked me.

"Well he is tall for one.." I told him.  
"The Tat's he has on him is another factor and quiet that kind of brings in the mysterious factor, Woman like that" I explained. Luffy frowned at me.  
"What? You asked? Its not my fault" I defended myself.

"I don't like it.." He grumbled.  
"there, there, Luffy your sexy in your way, so don't let it get it you.." I tried to make things better.  
"Who do you personally find more sexy between myself and Traf..?" Luffy asked me.  
"Eh?" I was a little caught of guard his questioned. He had this hard gaze on me. There was slight shift in his energy. I felt a slight shiver run down my spine.

"uhm.." I backed away feeling his gaze.  
"What if I don't feel like answering you.." I looked back at me.  
"I'll make you" He said in a serious tone.

My poor heart is being assaulted by an arrow. Why do I find myself in these kind of situations. He took a step forward.  
' _you know, if he traps me, I'm pretty sure, I'll be at his mercy.._ ' I concluded to myself.

"personally, at this current moment, its actually you whose being pretty sexy.." I admitted. Luffy blinked at me.  
"And because, you forced me in this kind of situation, My dear Luffy, you have to suffer the consequences.." I crossed my arms.  
"No hugs for three days straight.." I stated. He looked at me in shocked.  
"What?! Why?" He questioned. He actually values the hugs he gives me.  
"for making me feel embarrassed.." I answered.  
"what? That's childish!" He glared at me.

I twitched a little turning away from him.  
"Four days.." I opened the door to the kitchen. I shut it ending our conversation.  
' _AM I bullying him?_ ' I wondered to myself. I went over to the table. I sat down eating the meal.

"Julia!" Luffy came bursting in a second later. I looked at him eating a rice ball.  
"You can't just raise the punishment!" Luffy shouted at me.  
"I deemed it unfair!" He yelled at me.  
"Too bad.." I wasn't going to move from this one. He crossed his arms.  
"Fine, I can handle those days, just you wait and see!" Luffy declared.

* * *

The next day. I almost felt bad for him as he moping on the deck.

"My gawd, what did you do to poor Luffy?" Amanda asked her arms around Zoro neck.  
"I said he couldn't hug me for four days for embarrassing me.." I replied.  
"Childish, but understandable.." Amanda looked at Luffy.

"I kind feel bad for him, you sure he'll last? He already looks like he is on deaths door.." Amanda looked at the poor guy.  
"As long as he eats, he'll be fine, I think.." I looked at him.  
"though, he is doing quite the good job on making me feel kind of guilty.." I admitted.  
"What? Nonsense! You have to be strict with your men, some times it us girls that need to put them in their place.." Amanda stated.  
"Did you just say he was my man..?" I questioned.  
"yeah what of it..?" She asked.  
"Its not really true, you know, were not even in a real relationship or anything" I took a sip of my drink.  
"Why don't you make it official, its not like his crew is against it or anything, they would support the two of you.." Amanda admitted.

I looked Luffy a little bit sadly thinking of other things that rest on my shoulders.  
"I know, but nothing can change the fact, that we don't belong in this world.." I admitted. Amanda paused as she studied my expression.  
"Julia.." Amanda called my name.

I looked back at her after taken a sip from my drink.  
"Instead of worrying about the future, you should focus more on the now and enjoy yourself" She told me.  
"Hmm.." I twirled the straw in my drink. I heard her sigh.

"I don't want you to regret anything, or see you hurt yourself.." She admitted. I paused in my stirring of my drink.  
"Nobody ever said, that falling in love was a bad thing and even if your scared, its okay because we are all human.." She told me. My mind reverted to Luffy to again. I could feel a slight stirring in my heart.  
"But…" I was thinking of Miachael words  
"Even if that love was destroyed one day, the thing that matters the most is what you feel at this moment, it will never leave you even if it was forgotten by some other circumstance, that affection will stay because its something that you've held on to even before meeting him in person" She grabbed her cup on the table.

I thought about her words. I tighten my grip on the cup a bit. Her words were affecting me a lot more then I thought they were since thinking back to all those years. That I've held on to that feeling of admiration for Luffy. When I first watched the show. When I watched his adventures. Then meeting him in person.

The cup it burst from my strong grip. That shocked me. I felt something inside of me snap.  
"oh my gawd! Julia your hand!" Amanda looked so worried for me. I didn't know what to do right now. I felt so vulnerable. I may have been thinking a little to much which was a bad thing.

The cuts they didn't hurt. My mind it was so blank. When I felt his gentle hands caressing my own.  
"What happened?" Luffy's voice broke through my mind. I looked at him not really know what kind of face. I was making.

"Luffy…" I called his name feeling a tear in the corner of my eye. Luffy's eyes kind of widen at me. He stared at me. I didn't know what he was thinking. He looked kind of frozen in place like he didn't know what to do with me or at this current. When he touched my cheek. The touch was soft almost welcoming. He pulled his hand a way turning around.

"Ch-Chopper! Julia needs medical attention!" He shouted. Chopper had ran over to me. I couldn't feel the pain because my heart was beating so irregularly. I was more focused on Luffy who had his back turned from me. I wanted to so badly see his face. The spot he touched still felt so warm.

"The cuts aren't that deep.." Chopper explained. My attention reverted back to Chopper.  
"eh?" I looked at my bandaged hand.  
"Does it hurt..?" He asked me. I blinked a few times.  
"uhh, No not really.." I answered him. The distance between the two of us felt a little to much for me.  
"I'll change the bandages later, let me or Law know if it get any worse" He told me walking away from me.

"sure.." I looked at the glass on the table. That Sanji was cleaning up. Amanda was still sitting there next to Zoro. I was looking at my hands.  
"Christ, Julia, your going to give me heart attack if you do things like that!" She yelled at me. I covered my face with my hands. I felt like crying. I had no more self doubt. I had nothing holding my feelings back. The only thing going through my mind.

"its your fault.." I told her.  
"what?" She looked at me.  
"for making me acknowledge my feelings for Luffy." I answered loud enough for her to hear. My voice cracked. I couldn't look at her or anyone else.

"Damn, I never thought, I had a way with words" Amanda admitted. I kicked her shin hard from under the table. I glared at her.  
"OW! That fucking hurts!" She swore glaring at me.  
"I hate you so much right now!" I yelled at her.

"My gawd! Julia, you are so CUTEE!" She wrapped her arms around me.  
"Let go of me!" I cried out.  
"Aww! My little Julia is growing into an adult!" She squeezed me harder.  
"And its making you ten times more attractive, just look at all the love vibes coming off of you.." She sang. I punched her hard in the chin.

"oh get yourself beaten up by Zoro already! You need to be knocked down a few pegs!" I shouted at her. When I noticed Usopp and Sanji heading off the ship.

"Usopp! Sanji! I'm coming with you!" I yelled out. I pushed Amanda away from me. I ran over to two boys. Amanda watched me leave the ship.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer:** I think there may or may not be some yaoi in this story, I'm not sure, if there is, it will only be fluffy, till next Time, R&R


	9. Chapter Nine: Reflection

**PumpkinDreamer: Here is the long awaited chapter nine people! sorry for keeping you waiting! ~ enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Reflection

* * *

The walk with Usopp and Sanji was more pleasant then I thought. I need to calm down a little and being near these two helped me.

"Where are we going..?" I asked.  
"Were going to pick up some more supplies for food" Sanji answered. I nodded my head in understanding. Usopp looked at my hand.

"Is your hand okay? What happened?" He questioned.  
"its fine, Usopp.." I answered him. I didn't want to push the matter. It sort of felt like my heart was exploding. I was forced to face myself. This is probably what is required of me. I feel okay with it because as long as Luffy stays in my heart in some way. I don't really care what my future brings anymore.

I should probably thank Amanda for her words.  
' _When things are back to normal it is my wish to stay friends with her._ ' I thought to myself. I could feel the loving energy of my angels. I was in a pretty good mood. When my eyes landed on the girl that had ran into me yesterday.

I was standing right next to Usopp. When I watched as he put her arms around him. She kissed him on the lips. That made me stare in shock. Sanji was equally as shocked as me. That dreadful image came back to me.

She released him. Usopp's entire face flushed a scarlet red.  
"Sorry, when I saw, you, I couldn't help but feel happy, since I always wanted to meet you, Usopp my name is Karla" She introduced herself.  
"erm, uh, hi…?" Usopp wasn't sure how to react. She smiled at him. Her eyes were shining so brightly.

"if its not too much to ask, may I spend the rest of the day with you?" She requested.  
"sure.." Usopp replied still kind of out if because of the kiss.

I looked at Sanji who had a dark aura around him. I felt kind of bad for him. I felt a little wary of her. It was in the sense of dread. I kind of had the feeling that those two were going to get really close. Usopp was kind of taken away from us. I ended up with Sanji who was muttering under his breathe.

"First, Luffy, Then the Marimo and now, Usopp, why are all the beauties being taken..?" He looked kind of sad. I felt bad for him.  
"don't feel that bad, I mean Law, Franky, Brook and Chopper don't have anyone special." I tried to cheer him up. He took a long drag of his cigarette.  
"Your right." He said as we got back to the sunny carrying bags. I arrived back taken a step on the ship. I saw Luffy with his arms wide open. I looked at him as he stopped himself at the last second.

He went all dejected poking the ground. I nearly forgot about the punishment. I gave him yesterday. I smiled.

"Luffy, its okay, I was being a bit harsh so, I remove any and all punishments" I told him. He brighten up by my words. He was about to hug me. When Sanji slammed a bag in his face.

"Take those to the kitchen" He ordered.  
"Or, I won't be feeding you tonight" He glared. Luffy sighed walking to the kitchen. I felt kind of bad for Sanji knowing why he was in such a bad mood.

* * *

Four hours or so later. I find myself worrying about Usopp. I knew he was able to take care of himself. I couldn't help but worry over him. I feel bad for not interfering but this was Usopp. He was also a valuable member of this crew.

Amanda was laying on Zoro's lap. She was touching his scars. He was ignoring her. I watched the two before sitting down next to him. She glanced over at me.

"what's up? You have that look that tells me, that something big is going to happen.." She told me.  
"Do I? hey, Amanda does the name Karla ring any bells?" I quested. She paused looking at me.

"Yeah, she was in my group of friends, why?" She asked.  
"I met her today in town, She kissed Usopp and then stole him away from me and Sanji." I explained.  
"What!? Really?" She looked shocked. She sat up properly looking over at me.

"Yes.." I poked the ground.  
"That's wonderful, she did always like his character and truthfully she was a good match for him when I matched make my friends with members of the crew.." Amanda explained.  
"…Is she a good person..?" I asked her.  
"Yes! Karla has always been such a kind hearted girl and she was shy at times, but it never stopped her from smiling even at the most difficult of times.." She told me.

"…I see.." I felt sort of down since feeling her energy. I don't want to say anything bad. I don't want to believe in that horrid image in my head.  
"Julia, what's wrong.." She asked me. I was brought out of my thoughts.  
"When I unintentionally did my reading on, Usopp, I saw her dead body in a pool of her own blood" I explained. Amanda froze.

"What!?" She looked at me in shock. I gripped on my shirt.  
"that can't be true right? its not like its going to happen for real" Amanda tried to wave it off.

"I don't know, half the things, I see happening come true, its not like my gift is always given me pleasant information.." I explained.  
"….Can we change it..?" She asked me.  
"Of course we can change it but, its not like there will be any consequences, for it, a life is more important then anything in the world and sometimes, the cost of saving one life is taken another, depending on the situation, what if meant Usopp's own life..?" I asked her.

She went quiet taken in my information.  
"What if we had somebody watching over the two of them..?" Amanda questioned.  
"what if doesn't matter? There's chance that it could be putting another member of this crew at risk of being killed.." I explained to her.

"but you don't know cause the future is always changing right?" She questioned. I shook my head.  
"Trust me, on this Amanda, when it comes to my feelings and my gift, they are never wrong, I can kind of feel the routes that could be taken, if we get Zoro here involved or any more of the crew members, they all will be in danger" I told her.

"But this is Usopp were talking about here, Julia, anyone here would do anything for him" She told me.  
"Amanda, its not Usopp's life that is danger, its Karla.." I told her. She stopped to look at me.

"I told you it was Karla's body that was one the ground not Usopp's we intervene, it could be his body instead of hers, if anybody here were to intervene it could be one of their bodies instead of hers or if we mess with it to much, we could end up loosing two people or all three.." I explained.

"but that…" She looked at the ground.  
"That isn't fair, what if he really starts to care for her" She questioned me.  
"That's Usopp's call, Amanda, I don't see him regretting ever knowing her.." I looked to the side.

"Are you telling me, your going to let it happen..?" She asked me. I felt guilty for ever bringing it up but this has to happen.  
"Luffy isn't the only person, I care about Amanda" I told her. She glanced at me.  
"I love him and his crew, I would do anything in my power to protect them in my own way and I had to pick between Usopp and Karla, I would selfishly choose, Usopp despite the consequences…" I admitted.

She grabbed my collar.  
"Your just going to let it happen!? Even if it means hurting Usopp in the process!?" She glared at me angrly. I looked at her with tears forming in my eyes.  
"its not my fault, Amanda.." I told her.  
"do you know how many people, I had to watch die growing up? Picking up others people energy? And seeing somebody they care about be killed?" I told her. She froze.  
"I didn't ask to have this gift or know things that others wouldn't understand" I explained to her.  
"I've experienced this same situations over and over again with others and there is always somebody who looses there life in the process" The tears where streaming down my cheek.

"do you understand? Sure my ability can be a gift but its also a curse, why do you think there are people in our school that pick on me all the time? Or curse me? For my abilities? It scares me, Amanda." I started crying.  
"Because there's nothing I value more then Life, so don't you dare try to say that, I don't care.." I started crying on the deck.

"Julia…"

Her voice was soft and was filled with regret. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I could feel the unimaginable pain that was slowly coming our way.

"I'm sorry.." She apologized. I could feel her hand on my back.  
"Hey, will you stop crying..?" She asked me.  
"I can't the tears won't stop" I sobbed some more. She looked at loss for words. She sighed to herself.  
"fine then, let it all out and don't you dare hold back even for a second" She told me. I looked at her with my sadden expression.  
" Because only when you finished crying, can you properly start healing yourself and who know's something good can come from it" She took my hand. I sniffed at her some more.

"you know, its okay to be afraid, its that fear that makes people strong because once they over come it, the fear goes away" She told me.  
"there is one more thing, I would like to tell you.." She tighten her grip on my hands.

"When I was possessed by that demon, I was trapped within myself a lot of the times, I was reminded of that fear of taken a life or having no control over my body.." She took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say, that you saved me, I never properly thanked you for that" She wiped one of my tears.  
"I'm thanking you now and when it comes to Karla and Usopp, none of us might not be able to do anything but maybe you could.." She told me.  
"I'm not sure what, it is, that you could do, but, I have this feeling that putting my faith and trust in you won't be a bad thing" She explained to me.

I stared at her.  
"What..?" I questioned.  
"that's it, I made up my mind, the one person whose perfect for this job is you, because you will do anything to protect this crew" She nodded her head.

"w-why? Are you suddenly putting all this pressure on me?" I questioned.  
"Who knows, I called out for somebody to help me" She admitted.  
"And you're the only who heard my plea." She shrugged her shoulders. She lay her head on Zoro's lap.

"I swear for what ever may happen, I'll be there for you." she closed her eyes.  
"don't you know? I was the only one whose ever watched you while others didn't, I had always wanted to be your friend and now that, I was finally able to have that chance, I won't ever let go of it understand..?" She told me. She flicked my forehead.

"Itai!" I rubbed my forehead.  
"I should be thanking Luffy for breaking your shell but it honestly irks me like no tomorrow, I'm so envious of that stupid captain, cause he got to you first.." She grumbled. I wiped the rest of my tears.  
"But, If it wasn't for you, Amanda, I would never have met Luffy in person in the first place.." I told her.

"Nani?" She actually opened her eyes.  
"oh its nothing! Never mind" I waved my hands.  
"I'll leave you to spending more time with Zoro, I'll talk to you later…" I left her with Zoro.

My worries were now gone. I was enjoying this bit of freedom from negative emotions. That odd part was looking at the beautiful blue sea. I may have found away to overcome the disaster that was going to strike with Usopp.

' _My Loving Archangels please guide me and give me strength to take this course of action to protect not only Usopp and Karla but Luffy and his crew and Amanda._ ' I sent prayer to them. I enjoyed the rest of the day by myself reflecting on everything that had just happened.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: sorry again for the late update don't hate me! will update more, soon, I promise till next R &R**


End file.
